


Design Your Universe

by Mah_Blackberreh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Drabbles, Fugitive, Library, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_Blackberreh/pseuds/Mah_Blackberreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, with various themes/AUs/Pairings. Third drabble: AceLu, Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I'll upload these every day until I run out of drabbles. They all have a different theme/AU/pairing. And damn I am really proud of this one~

**Pairing:**  SaboLu

**Theme:** Fugitive

* * *

Sabo's lungs burned, but he kept running.

He had to. He couldn't be caught again, just  _couldn't_ , he'd be damned if he allowed it to happen. His pursuers were hot on his heels, practically dogging his every step, instilling a sense of hopelessness within the blond – but still, he kept running.

He would never return to that place.  _Never._

He rounded a corner, not paying attention to anything beyond the need to escape, and ran head-first into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. Sabo let out a pained yelp as he hit the cobble-stone hard, banging his already pained shoulder. His legs hand tangled with the person he'd run into, a boy with large eyes and a straw-hat hanging around his neck, and when Sabo's gaze caught the boy's, he froze.

The boy blinked at him, bewildered, and said rather belatedly. "Ow. Watch where you're going, mister!"

Sabo came back to himself, and struggled to get to his feet. He wheezed out, "A-ah, my most sincerest apologies, I wasn't-"

The sound of shouting interrupted him, and again, Sabo froze on the spot, terror overriding his flight instinct. The sound of pounding feet got closer and closer, and the blond stared at the corner he'd turned before with horror, knowing – just  _knowing_  that he was going to be caught again, dragged back to that horrid place where he'd rot away for the rest of his life and –

A hand curled around his own, and suddenly Sabo found himself yanked into a house, the door slamming shut behind him. And abruptly he was pushed against a wall by thin, frail looking arms, a hand slapped over his mouth.

That boy was staring at him. "You need a place to hide, yeah? Someone's after you? 'S why you were running." He gave a knowing nod, and grinned. "It happens a lot. You can hide here for a bit, Ace won't mind, shishishishi!"

Sabo could only stare at him in shock, blue eyes wide – he couldn't speak because of the hand over his mouth, but he wasn't exactly inclined to pull away either. As he stood there staring, he could hear what sounded like many people running past outside, and Sabo was nearly shaking with fear. And hope. If… if they ran past…

There was silence. No banging on the door, no soldiers demanding they search the premises. Blessed silence.

The strength left Sabo's legs and he slid down the wall, and the boy crouched beside him, staring with that wide, carefree grin.

"W-why-" The blond licked his lips. "Why are you… helping me?"

The boy tilted his head, pouting – as if Sabo had asked a stupid question. "Because you needed it, silly. Did you not want it? I can go get the guards if you want."

Swallowing, the Sabo shook his head, and the boy grinned again and held out a hand. "Good! I'm Luffy by the way."

"Sabo." The blond replied, hesitantly taking it. "I… thank you…"

Luffy hauled him easily to his feet, despite his weak looking stature, and giggled. "No problem. Hey Ace! We have another one!"

As the boy dragged him into a different room, Sabo's head spun, and he wondered, 'others…?'


	2. In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: LawLu
> 
> Theme: Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Posting this early, just because I can.

That damn brat wouldn't stop fidgeting.

Law tapped his pen against the table in irritation; eyes fixated on the boy with the straw-hat seated a table away. Alone, looking as bored as Law felt, and constantly moving – whether it was kicking his feet, swinging in his chair, and flicking through the numerous books in front of him with no clear intent.

It was just so  _annoying_. Law was tempted to get up and tell the brat to leave (even though he had no real authority to do so, he merely helped around the library occasionally and had no say in anything), or get up and leave for a new spot – where the brat would be out of sight.

But this was  _Law's_  table. He didn't want to leave it.

Suddenly, the boy looked up then and caught Law's eye, and his face brightened.

Law felt a strange sense of dread.  _'Oh no.'_

The boy got up, still looking at Law and smiling.

' _No. Please,_ please _don't come over here.'_

He started walking forwards.

' _Damn it that wasn't an invitation!'_

Law lowered his eyes back down to his notebook, not seeing the mess of notes written on it, hoping that his apparent lack of interest deterred the brat – but it was a no-go, because a few seconds later he felt something tapping his shoulder.

Law didn't look up, a dark scowl on his face, and he stated, "I'm trying to concentrate, if you don't mind – please leave me be."

"Aaw." The pout was practically audible in the brat's voice. "I was just wondering if you could help me."

"Hm?" Law looked up then, glowering. "And what made you think I could help you-"

"Because you look smart!" The boy smiled, and Law's breath caught in his throat, glare dying.

Up close, the boy's smile was blinding, and for some reason Law found himself at a lost.

Vaguely, he heard himself saying, "What do you need help with?"

The boy's reply was lost to him as his hand was grabbed and he was tugged from his seat, and over to where the boy was seated before.


	3. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: AceLu
> 
> Theme: Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah this could totally turn into something that could be... really, really dark...

Ace thought that it was very cliché – corny, even, that he thought of Luffy as his angel.

Really he had no idea how he even came to think that. It was like, one day it was just Luffy, his little brother, and then suddenly that bright, blinding smile was directed at him, and Ace's thought process changed. That smile stirred something within him. Luffy changed from 'just his little brother', to his…

His angel. His guiding light. The one pure thing in Ace's dark, dirty world, shining brightly in the shadows. And Ace came to realise that he would do anything to keep that light in his life, to keep him safe and happy and-

 _His_.

Anything.

So long as he could have that blinding smile directed at him, again and again.

Ace would do anything.


	4. Accidental Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairning: SaboAce
> 
> Theme: Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I am really proud of this one!

Sabo sat flat on his arse, staring with wide, shocked eyes.

There was a demon sitting on his couch. His tail – long and whip-like, with a tuft of what appeared to be fire right at the tip, wagged back and forth around his hoofed feet, while his bone-like wings rubbed together to produce a soft, rattling sound. Black, wavy hair, horns that curved back from his skull, a slim, well-built body and absolutely adorable freckled cheeks –

Ah. Sabo figured he probably shouldn't find the demon attractive, if he was there to eat his soul or something. Even though he was… very, very attractive.

Sabo swallowed thickly.

The demon stared at him with eyes they held no discernible pupil – they looked like they were orbs of flickering orange and yellow, just like the flame on its tail. And damn was Sabo happy that his couch hadn't caught fire – or the floor or coffee table for that matter, since the tip kept brushing against them.

How the hell was that even possible?

"So, why'd you summon me?" The demon suddenly asked as it leaned forwards, right on the edge of the couch with his hands placed on his knees. One hoof was tapping against the floorboards – in impatience, Sabo assumed. "Normally when I'm summoned the one who did it wastes no time in cramming orders down my throat."

"I… what?" The blond blinked and his voice shook a little. "S-summoned you? I didn't…"

He looked down at the book that sat open on the coffee table. A gift from Luffy, who'd found it in a thrift shop and given it to Sabo because Luffy knew the he liked collecting old books. Sabo had been thankful, eager to give it a quick read through, and intensely interested in the subject, because anything that involved demons and other such fantastical nonsense was always interesting to read.

Of course he hadn't believed any of it was actually real. And he hadn't given it much thought when he sliced his finger on a page and accidentally dropped some blood on one of the drawn diagrams.

Apparently it was a summoning circle. And, also apparently, demons were real.

Well then.

Sabo swallowed again. "Aah… It appears I… accidentally did so…"

"A mistake?" The demon tilted his head and blinked. "… How does one accidentally summon a demon? You need a properly drawn diagram and blood to-"

He stopped speaking when Sabo pointed to the book on the table, and the demon's mouth clicked shut. "… Ah. Well then…"

"Sorry." Sabo still hadn't moved from his spot. "But – you can go now, since I did so by accident. Sorry for being a bother."

The demon tapped his hoof against the ground again. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, human. Once summoned, the terms must be fulfilled – you want something, I provide it, I take something of yours, and then I go. As of this moment, you are my master, and you can refer to me as Ace. So what will it be?"

Sabo blinked, and then began to frown. "I don't want anything. And I certainly don't want anything of mine taken away."

The demon – Ace – frowned back, his tail beginning to swish back and forth in irritation. "It does not work like that. As I said, the terms must be fulfilled."

"Well I don't /want/ anything, so you can go." Sabo stood up slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

The demon also stood up, the wings giving off a loud rattle, and a low growl came from the demon's throat. "I /cannot/ go, not until the terms are fulfilled."

It appeared that Ace was… very naked, and it took a few moments for that to register to Sabo, and when it did, a bright flush surged to his cheeks. He stared for a few moments more, and abruptly looked away and shook his head. "This is so not happening…"

"I'm afraid it is." The demon grumbled. "Now, /master/, what is it you wish me to do?"


	5. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: CrocLu
> 
> Theme: none

"Ok."

Crocodile sat flat on his arse in shock, his entire body throbbing from the beating he had just taken. The former Shichibukai sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and regain his bearings. The annoying Straw-hat brat stared down at him, smiling, absolutely no anger visible in his gaze.

Finally regaining his breath, Crocodile could only hiss,  _"what?"_

"I said ok." Luffy said again. He scrubbed away some of the blood leaking from the cut on his forehead before it leaked into his eye. "You can join my crew."

Crocodile licked his lips, trying to find the words, trying to say that  _he'd been joking, he hadn't actually meant it, he'd just wanted to shock the Straw-hat brat and distract him enough to get rid of him, but…_

He'd said yes. Just like that. As if he'd forgotten every bad thing Crocodile had ever done, as if they weren't enemies and Crocodile hadn't almost killed Luffy on several different occasions.

"I'm not joining your crew!" He growled out.

Now Luffy was frowning in confusion, and he crouched down in front of Crocodile and whined, "Eh? Why not? I thought you said you wanted to!"

The former Shichibukai shook his head in disbelief. "How on earth have you survived this long when you are so stupid?"

Luffy pouted, but surprisingly, he didn't say anything. He watched Crocodile in what could almost be described as a considering manner, and it made the logia user… almost uncomfortable. He brushed the feeling off with a sneer and made to get up, but Luffy stopped him.

The rubber man had reached over, and of all things, poked him in the forehead.

"You're always frowning. You look sad." Luffy said. "Even when you're smiling. I don't know why, but I can tell you're lonely, and you have been for a long time." He smiled then, and it was blinding. "So join my crew! You won't be alone anymore!"

Crocodile was absolutely dumbfounded. Just what was going through that boy's mind?!

Completely ignoring the strange warmth that grew in his chest, he slapped Luffy's hand away and barked, "You're speaking non-sense, I'm not joining your damn crew."

With that, Crocodile stood up as gracefully as he could, what with his body screaming in pain, and made to stalk away.

Luffy's voice made him pause.

"I'm not giving up you know!" The younger pirate called out to the retreating Crocodile's back. "Once I said you're joining my crew, you're gonna join!"

Crocodile scowled and continued on his way, but Luffy's voice echoed in his mind.

Honestly, that brat was an idiot. As if any sane person would allow their enemy to join their crew.

_He let Nico Robin join, and they all risked their lives to save her._

Ah yes, but Nico Robin had not committed even half of the sins that Crocodile himself had. She was still… worthy of redemption.

" _You're always frowning. You look sad. Even when you're smiling. I don't know why, but I can tell you're lonely, and you have been for a long time. So join my crew! You won't be alone anymore!"_

There was that strange warmth again, emanating from the centre of his chest.

" _I'm not giving up you know! Once I said you're joining my crew, you're gonna join!"_

Crocodile grit his teeth.  _We'll see, brat. I'm not going to give in so easily._


End file.
